If There Ever Comes A Day
by Traci
Summary: The team has survived yet another neardeath mission. For one Atlantis member it has almost become too much to handle. Shweir


Disclaimer: The aliens made me do it – oh, um, I mean, Atlantis and included characters do not belong to me. Krycek was not a bad guy and um, oh, Sci-Fi network and such own Atlantis (the show anyway because would anyone really own the city of Atlantis if it exists? I mean, it was destroyed by natural causes so really it would be finders' keepers…). I got really bored with the typical disclaimers hehe. Winnie the Pooh belongs to A.A. Milne and um, probably still Disney.

Rating: PG

Category: Shweir, fluffish.

Spoilers: None really – oh, one slight reference to Trinity but otherwise could be post-epish for any ep.

Author: Traci

Summary: The team has survived yet another near-death mission. For one Atlantis member it has almost become too much to handle.

* * *

**_If There Ever Comes A Day…_**

* * *

_"If there ever comes a day when we can't be together keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever" – Winnie the Pooh._

Standing at the railing, she bit back the tears while the bitter breeze swirled around her. She had come far too close to losing him this time. Past incidents that almost cost him his life were usually events she found out about after the fact; when she already knew he was safe and sound. This time – this time had left her days full of worry followed by guilt followed by a broken heart at the thought of never seeing his smile, hearing his voice or feeling his eyes on her when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

With a sigh, Dr. Elizabeth Weir leaned over the railing and closed her eyes. The sounds of the 'welcome back' party were muffled through the doors in the distant and a small smile played on her lips at the laughter from her people, yet she, herself, was not in a party mood so she had quietly slipped out to the silence and solitude of the balcony. She was not the least bit surprised upon hearing the doors sliding open.

"You're missing perfect blackmail material against Rodney," the intruder told her softly.

"I'm sure someone will be sharing a video of the evidence soon enough," she replied with a chuckle.

Colonel John Sheppard walked over and stood close beside her. "You know you are allowed to join in the fun once in awhile."

With a quick glance to him, she shook her head. "Not in a party mood."

Studying her for a long moment, he touched her arm. "We're all fine, Elizabeth."

Biting her inner cheek she merely nodded, not trusting her voice, but the warmth of his touch sank in and the tears broke through. In an instant she was wrapped in his arms holding onto him tightly. "I was so sure you weren't coming back," she sobbed.

"Takes more than a Wraith hive ship to get me," he joked.

Elizabeth pulled away, her hazel eyes staring deeply into his own. "Don't ever joke about that, please."

Filled with concern over her uncharacteristic reaction, he continued to gaze at her, attempting to read her thoughts. "What's really bothering you?" he asked.

She tried to break free from his hold but he only pulled her closer. "I guess it's silly now."

He continued gaze told her she was not getting away with that answer.

"Every other time your team has been at risk it was only for a short time. I never…" She felt the tears pool in her eyes again. "I never had days to sit around and think of nothing else than you never returning. I realized that the only person I could trust to talk to about how scared I was was one of the people who was presumed…"

"Dead," John finished for her.

"Yeah." She lifted her hand to wipe away the tears but felt John's hand on her face first gently caressing her cheek.

"I would have made sure Rodney came home in one piece," he smirked though his eyes were full of warmth.

A small laugh escaped her and she leaned against him once again, smiling when she felt his arms surround her. Suddenly the breeze did not feel as bitter as it had only moments earlier. "John?"

"Hmm?"

Hesitantly she looked up into his eyes. "I know you can't promise me that you will always return from expeditions but... I guess I don't know what I want you to promise me."

Running his fingers through her wind-blown hair, he smiled at her and whispered softly, "I will always find a way to be here for you, that I promise."

Continuing to be drawn further and further into each other, Elizabeth found her lips moving almost of their own accord closer to John's and they were within a hair's breath of touching when the loud crash of glass followed by the swishing of the balcony door quickly broke the moment.

"There you are," slurred Rodney McKay, oblivious to what had nearly occurred between his friends. "The party's not the same without you, Mr. Hero of the Day yet again. Oh, hi, Elizabeth. Why aren't you inside?"

No longer surrounded by his warmth, Elizabeth gave John an apologetic glance. "I just needed some fresh air."

"Oh, okay. Well, Zelllll… um, Zelun… Enka is on the table…" He looked back inside. "Don't you dare open…" Without a word, Rodney ran back inside.

"See," John grinned. "Blackmail material to last a lifetime." He looked back at Elizabeth. "Um, about…"

She smiled, walked over to him and kissed him briefly and chastely on the lips. "We'll figure out when it's right," she told him then turned to head back inside.

Reaching out, he grasped hold of her wrist and she turned back towards him only to find herself once again wrapped in his arms with his lips pressed firmly against hers. The kiss quickly deepened and neither were interested in ending it until another loud crash resounded out across the balcony.

"I supposed we should go in and make sure they aren't destroying the place," Elizabeth whispered into a quick, soft kiss.

"Yeah, we should," he agreed as he kissed her once again.

Against her wishes, Elizabeth finally pulled away slightly. "We already know Rodney is capable of destroying a solar system…"

With a laugh of his own, John nodded. As they approached the door, however, he stopped. "Elizabeth?"

She turned and looked at him.

"This… um, this wasn't a one-time thing, was it?"

Seductively, she strolled over to him and pulled his face to hers and kissed him quickly and passionately. "What do you think?" Grinning ear to ear, she walked back inside leaving a very speechless John standing alone on the balcony.

The End


End file.
